


Dellamorte

by Loki_Ro_Sparrow



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Ro_Sparrow/pseuds/Loki_Ro_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has no summery.</p><p>If you think of one please by all means comment it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dellamorte

Dellamorte

I: Tom Casterly  
The air was heavy with people mourning the loss of loved ones, the smell of decomposing bodies was almost overwhelming. Over half of Peats Road, Massachusetts was ill and dying from mysterious illness the people had grown to call it the black death or the Vampires Curse. Thomas "Tom" Casterly walked the grounds of the cemetery that he had been recently drafted to dig more graves, it was a disturbing job, nothing he ever envisioned himself doing. He came upon a grave of a girl that was not even a day old it was an oddity to find such things in this portion. Olive Mercy Hiddlesworth was her name. Tom had known her once many moons ago that was before her father engaged her off to a man from Salem, Massachusetts. Nine years had passed since they'd last met. The day before his ninth birthday and the day after her eighth birthday before she was shipped out. All Tom had ever known was that it was to help the family, the boy Olive was to be wed to was from a family of wealthy Englishmen, and he was also five years older than Olive. Tom had broken beyond compare at her departure, he had once loved her as a sister but within past years he had grown to realize it was something more than just a friendly attraction.  
But here is where he now stood watching the grave of Olive Hiddlesworth like it was his job in life to watch out and protect her from harm. In life and in death.  
The air had now become still and stale while the flavor of death lingered on his tongue. He sensed watching eyes upon him, eyes of a dead soul leaving this dimension. Leaving this world to travel to the realm of the dead. His instincts told him to spin around a strike like a venomous snake, but his heart told him otherwise. The vampire hysteria had rendered his senses to a point of which he could no longer sense the difference between reality and thoughts the hysteria had given him. It was like someone had taken out his thoughts and placed someone elses in. The hysteria had taken over his fears, Tom didn't know if he should believe it or to laugh at the believers.  
If it weren't for warning he would have never known how late it had become. The old howler dog growled at the summer sky signaling it would be midnights hour soon, and the hour of the dead would soon be upon the town. There was a long walk before him to return to his home. He set one foot in front of the other and continued onward home. A long night must always begin with the stepping of the walk homeward. When he returned the air within the house was cold and the food he'd left out was even colder. Tom closed the front door and turned to go to his room, he lay his head down on his pillow but before he could drift off he could sense the difference in tension difference. It was almost as if someone had been watching him. He looked out his small window to the old willow tree in the yard. A lonesome bat flew past as the full moon rose to its rightful place in the night sky. Tom exited the house out of the door conjoining the wilderness and the safety of his home, he knew something was out there he just didn't know what.  
Far away now from the safe walls of his home he heard the words of a haunting melody out of the eerie silence.

'Rose,  
Rose,  
Rose,  
Rose,  
Will I ever see the red,  
I marry that I will,  
If thou but stay.'

The melody faded off into the distance, but not to far off. It rung in his ears and burned into his memory. That was not all though, he looked to the ground in effort to block out the melody and saw that there lay small delicate foot prints no bigger than a womans foot in her wedding shoes. He reared to the left a the sound of the disembodied voice, maybe he had imagined the voice. Once a long time ago when she was but a wee child he had heard the song, so maybe he was remembering it in such a way that it was creeping up on him from the past. Olive had been singing it when the two first met.  
He took fifteen paces left and came upon an old path, his mind told him not to investigate but the curiosity overtook him. The path was long, beaten, and old in his way were broken tree branches, large stones, caved in places in the dirt, and what looked like planks of wood from coffins. What was left on the planks of wood caught his attention sets of claw marks, three in a cluster. Marks of a demon, his mind registered. In church there had been warning of demons, witches, and unholy creatures after the witch burnings in Salem, Massachusetts almost a two hundred years ago. But all of those creatures of the devil were now rotting to eternity in the hell hole of coffins, that is if they were even accepted into hell. Those creatures of the devil must have been accepted into the firey pits of hell, his mother would have told him.  
Behind him a branch snapped under pressure and Tom spun around in suspicion. There was nothing out here to make that noise, not even an animal large enough. Silently Tom stud, ready to pounce like a vulture going to catch its next meal.  
The first thing he saw was wisps of silver white blonde hair, then came the eyes. Eyes glowing an unnatural olive green that stared into his soul. The rest of the figure stepped out of the shadows in order to reveal is self. A female who stood tall and slender with her long silver white blonde hair blowing around in the light wind, while her eyes peered into his soul. Her pale skin contrasted with the crimson red that pooled around her lips and dripped to her chin.  
"Hello," Tom stated trying to converse with the creature.  
"Bonjour monsieur," she said.  
Tom mentally panicked, he knew only a few words in french his main language was english.  
"Who are you?" He questioned hoping she would know what he said.  
"My name is Olive, you were watching my grave," she said.  
Olive. Olive Mercy Hiddlesworth. The girl he once knew.  
"Olive," he ran to her and wrapped his long arms around her small torso to lock her in a hug. "Olive, I've missed you so much. When you left, I thought I'd never see you again," Tom wasn't one to run to someone while almost on the verge of tears but the fact that he had fallen so in love with her and that she was gone for so long, he couldn't hold himself back.  
"Gosh get you filthy mortal hands off me," Olive said pushing him back.  
"You should be dead."  
"I am."  
"I'm hallucinating then. You're supposed to be dead. Dead, passed on, deceased, in an eternal sleep, without a heartbeat," Tom said while running his hands through his hair trying to convince himself he was surely going crazy. People don't come back from the dead, he thought.  
Olive grinned slightly, and that's when he saw it. A pearly white fang protruding from her gum line. She then tilted her head just enough to throw the hair off her shoulder to reveal something else. Two red puncture marks resided at the base of her pale neck, the markings of...  
A vampire...  
"Mortal, you shouldn't fear," Olive must have sensed the terror that welled up within him. "I will not hurt you."  
"You're a vampire, you have blood pooled around your mouth. Olive you have already hurt one person. I cannot trust you not to hurt me."  
"Oh Tom please, don't act this way. Yes I'm different in this form, but deep down I'm still the same. Blood sucker of the night or not."  
"You will kill for blood till the end of time, how in gods name are you the same?"  
"Do you know how I feel about this situation? Do you know how it feels to be unmade? To be resurrected from the grave to wander the Earth till the end of days? Do you Tom, do you?"  
"Now that you put it that way I kinda feel bad about what I just said."  
"Now I'll let that slip up slide, that is if you make sure to stay away from me and if you don't... I will show you no mercy dellamorte. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“Now be gone.”  
Tom turned and headed back to the house, while in the doorway he took one look outside and saw the woman was nowhere to be found. Where had she gone?

II: Olive Hiddlesworth  
Olive made a run for it, she couldn't risk becoming attached again to her once best friend. They had been so close all those years ago, then ripped away from each other like an old useless rag doll. Her father had known it was going to break her spirits, he also thought her mother would have wanted it. The thing he didn't know was that her mother never would have approved of it, she wanted her only daughter to find love on her own.  
Olive ran, she ran as though an axe murderer was hot on her trail. She ran to anywhere and everywhere, not exactly knowing where she was going. The only thing she did know was that she would not be returning to her personal rotting hole in the ground. Then suddenly she stopped, out of breath and not exactly used to her new found speed in running, right out front of the Dawson family shoemaking shop.  
"You know you can't stay outside forever, you'll die in the sunlight," a woman said.  
Olive spin around to search for the masked person, only did the moonlight help her search. The only logical explanation was that she stood in the shadow of the shoemakers shoppe.  
"You can come with me, Olive," the voice said again, the figure stepped out from the wall she was masked by.  
"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Olive stated trying to hide her internal fear.  
"Me? I, your grace, am Sifalane Areya Branwell but occasionally people call me 'Sifa' or 'Sif'. Sorceress and Countess of Somerset. Everyone knows who you are. You are the one to solve all of our problems, you are the daughter of the storm and blood of the spirit my lady," Sifalane said to Olive.  
"How does everyone know who I am?"  
"We can sense the awakening of our savior."  
"Your savior? I am no savior! I am all but a common peasant," Olive spat.  
Olive turned around and darted off towards the church knowing that it would be safe there, but it was already much too late. Sifalane Branwell knew of where she was going, it was something all newborn vampires did go to the nearest church to their burial.  
Once Olive reached the heavy oak doors she waited a second, when she finally reached for the handle the cold iron handle burnt her. It wasn't like a frostbitten burn or one that her mind told her 'Child it isn't meant to be touched by your hand', it fed a sensation of intense heat much like a hot kettle over a fire. Slowly she reached down to her skirt and grabbed a bit of the material in her hand and used it as a glove in order to open the door without injuring herself. The door creaked open a small bit, just enough for her to latch on to the side and give it one hefty pull to open it the rest of the way. Inside it was silent, and the air was stale, the aisle in front of her reminded her of her final placement before being thrown six feet under the townes peoples feet to rot and eternity away. She walked to the place where the priest would normally stand and just stood there almost as if she were waiting for someone or maybe just Sifalane to barge through the front or back doors and take her away.  
The wind blew a frigid chill up her thin arms and her sleeves did very little to help keep her warmed. It was nearing one thirty in the morning, another four and a half hours till the sun rose and dawn broke. She slid down the podium stand and let out the breath she didn't know that she had been holding in.  
"I knew you'd come here," a voice said from the doorway.  
"Sifalane, don't follow me I'm not a helpless creature that needs nurturing I can handle my self," Olive straightened up her back and said.  
"No but you a newly reborn vampire, if you're outside in the sunlight before the end of your first year you'll fry to a crisp and die," Sifalane said walking closer to Olive.  
"Fine I'd rather die then walk the surface of the Earth for all eternity."  
"Its not as bad as you think it would be."  
"How so?"  
"You get to see the world around you change before your very eyes."  
"Like what? Change in what kind of way?"  
"I survived the Tudor reign in England and the Salem Witch trials, thoughts are two events that I think with add a very interesting part to history."  
"When was the Tudor reign?"  
"Fifteen hundreds."  
"You're that old?"  
"Older actually."  
"By how much?"  
"Born in 1344."  
"And you look fifteen, so vampires really don't age?"  
"Yes and no, we age but very slowly. It will take almost a thousand years till I look twenty."  
"Oh."  
The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence then, unknowing of what they should say to each other. It would be quite a few minutes before either girl said a word, even if it was a simple 'Hello'. The silence lasted what seemed like years but finally ended with words from Sifalane.  
"We should get going, the Nondelmoriy will need to meet you soon," she said while getting up and walking to the doors.  
Olive got up, picked up the hem of her skirt and ran after Sifalane, "Wait, what's the Nondelmoriy? And why do I need to meet them?"  
"I'll tell you on the way."  
III: Severani Branwell  
Severani walked the length of the great hall. The high vaulted stone ceilings echoed her footsteps on the marble floor. Servants were running around making last minute adjustments everywhere, it had been nine years since the last ruler reigned. Nine long years that the fate of Concortia rested on the shoulders of two Countesses, two Dukes, a Duchess, two Ladies, and a Lord. In those nine years Concortia had had its ups and downs due to its lack of having no king or queen or heirs to pass to throne down to.  
The moment of her turning Severani had sent her older sister, Sifalane, in search of the girl.  
'A girl of white blonde and black hair shall sit on the throne of Concortia. She shall ward of evil and mend the bonds, she will be the unburnt by light. The Válesa. The Fire Queen. The Raven Queen. She will be of Clan Worth. She shall wed the keeper of Space, and last of his line.'  
The prophecy stated, although it was written almost two thousand years ago Severani believed it would still hold true till the day 'The Fire Queen' was found. Although everyone thought it to be all but a legend, it had predicted the creation of the 'Jemjarries', the five highest ranking sorceresses in the land being thought of which control the elements of most importance the only element missing was fire, and the three most powerful sorcerers having control over the three single most powerful things to the supernatural and mortal beings. The mind, time, and soul.  
"Countess Severani," a servant said trying to catch her attention.  
"Yes," Severani responded with.  
"The girl is nearing the gates of Concortia."  
"Thank you Nite."  
"If you don't mind me asking, what shall I do after the countesses, dukes and duchesses, and lord and ladies step down?"  
"You shall be a Queen's handmaiden and advisor."  
"Thank you Countess Severani."  
"You're welcome, your now excused."  
Severani quickly walked off to her room to change. To her the palace walls mocked her 'This isn't your place to live', the walls seemed to scream at her. The walls of stone inlaid with gold, silver, and bronze that didn't belong to her, the walls that belonged to the royals the ones with the ones of higher power and statis. Once she arrived to the grand staircase her mind seemed to be set at ease, the walls no longer hated her.  
She walked up to the large wooden doors to her room and stopped. There was something in her mind that told her not to enter, while another mental voice that told her that she should enter the room before Olive's arrival. Finally she pushed open the doors and the sweet smell of exotic lilies flowed out, circling around her form. After entering and closing the doors to her quarters, she made her way over to her wardrobe to change dresses. Severani ran her hands over the delicate carvings in the wood, the wardrobe was one of the only things that had reminded of her life before her heart stopped pumping blood and was replaced by venom. It reminded her of her family that had long since died, of the fact that her family used to be the high nobles in London, and of the fact that a vampire had hid in there before attacking her in the dead of night. She opened the doors and pulled from it a dress of the medieval era in Hermia Indigo and a white hooded cape.  
Severani switched her cloths and then made her way to the balcony that overlooked Concortia common and village. She focused her eyes on the entry gates, not the ones that villagers used to travel between kingdoms but the ones that newborn vampires used to descend from the surface world. The gold gates held wonder to her, the world above had changed and she was no longer near her hometown of London, England. Her eyes traveled down to the villagers in the square, the villagers were probably talking about Olive. The word 'Olive' was the only thing that had mattered since yesterday night, the night she was officially bitten, the villagers thought that she was the one to save them all.  
After what seemed like hours the gates to the surface began to open, revealing two women. Severani couldn't make out the faces, but she could guess the dark haired one in violet, gold, and leather armor was Sifalane and the white blonde in the blue dress was this Olive girl. She stared at the pair as they made their way to the palace gates, the villagers seemed to split in order to allow their passage. The villagers reached out to touch Olive in order to make sure their savior was real.  
Severani turned and walked back into her chambers and made her way to the room doors. She exited and left to walk down the grand staircase back to the grand hall.  
"Nite, come with me," Severani said.  
"Yes Countess Severani," the girl said, following her to the gates of the palace. "Are you awaiting the arrival of Olive and Sifalane.  
"Yes," Severani said while straightening out her skirt.  
The two waited at the gates for the impending arrival of Sifalane and Olive. From their spot it was obvious to tell that Olive was constantly getting distracted by the wonders around her. The old olive trees that lined the walkway with their woven golden baskets to catch the fallen fruits, to then be made into oil. She ran her hands over the delicate leaves, as Sifalane watched her closely making sure she did not injure any of the leaves.  
"Sifalane, sister come here your little sister sister has missed you," Severani said, trying to get Sifalane's attention.  
Sifalane spoke to Olive and they continued their journey to the palace, only faster than their previous pace.  
"Sifalane dear sister, I see you've found the girl," Severani spoke.  
"Yes Severani, I have," Sifalane said bowing her head.  
"Good day Olive I'm Countess Severani, the younger sister of Sifalane here. How was your journey."  
"How is this all underground? And where is all this light coming from?" questioned Olive.  
"You're not underground, you're on an island in the Atlantic ocean."  
"This is amazing," Olive said with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
"Yes, Olive this is Nite," Severani said gesturing to Nite. "She will be your handmaiden and advisor. If you go with her, she can catch you up to speed on why you're here and Sifalane if you'll come with me."  
"Yes Severani," Sifalane followed her sister to the circular fountain in front of the palace front entrance.  
"Are you sure?" Severani asked.  
"Sure of what?" Sifalane answered.  
"Are you sure the girl is the correct girl?"  
"Yes, trust me on this one."  
"Last time you said that was with Queen Adorma, and just look at how that turned out. Sifa, we can't just put her on the throne of Concortia and say, 'Here are your royal duties, this is what you will do and when you will do it. Behave yourself' its not that easy. The girl-"  
"The girls name is Olive, Severani. She has a name don't just call her 'The Girl'."  
"-ok Olive has to prove herself worthy of ruling."  
"Prove herself how, Severani? Befriend the giants, get rid of the crystal lites, command the direwolves and conquer the dragons?"  
“Prove to the people they no longer have to live in fear of the surrounding kingdoms taking over their homelands.”  
“I hope you’re correct about this.”  
“She has proven herself once be her instinct to survive, I think she can prove herself again and help the people.”


End file.
